


Never Alone

by Dragon_on_the_Moon



Series: My love, Melleth nin, Amarâlimê [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Background Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Gay Male Character(s), Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Interspecies Relationships, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_on_the_Moon/pseuds/Dragon_on_the_Moon
Summary: Prompt: Characters A and B finding sick/hurt character C passed out on the floor.After the battle of Helm‘s Deep, Gimli and Aragorn find an ill and grieving Legolas unconscious.
Relationships: Aragon | Estel / Gimli (Son of Glóin) / Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel & Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Aragorn | Estel, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: My love, Melleth nin, Amarâlimê [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631848
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo boy I haven‘t written anything in a while. I wrote this in english because I didn‘t want to watch Macbeth and it was a far better use of my time. 
> 
> I‘ve seen the Lotr movies, but I haven‘t finished the books yet so this is based of The Two Towers movie.
> 
> It‘s my personal head cannon that Legolas and Haldir are related, however I am aware that they are not and it is actually Legolas and lord Celeborn. I also played very loosely with ages. I intend to continue this as a series of more one shots telling more stories of these three together and their backstories.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Sindarin:  
> Mellon nin - my friend  
> Estel - Aragorn‘s Elvish name, meaning hope  
> Melleth - Love  
> Melleth nin - my love  
> Tithen-las - little leaf
> 
> Khudul (dwarvish):  
> Amrâlimê - my love

Gimli hurried through the halls of Helm‘s Deep. He hadn‘t seen Aragorn or the Elf since the fighting had ended. Part of him wanted to believe his two lovers were recovering from the fear of loosing each other and were waiting for him, but the other part screamed they were likely wounded.   
Suddenly a large cloth wall blocked his path. He ran into it.   
„Whoa! Steady there, Gimli, mellon nin. What has you in such a hurry?“

„Have you seen the elf?“ Aragorn shook his head.   
„I thought Legolas was with you.“

„And I had hoped he was with you.“ Aragorn turned and scanned the crowd.   
„Tis not like him to disappear after a battle. He likes to fuss... unless...“ The ranger trailed off.   
„Unless what?“ Gimli struggled to keep the tremor out of his voice.   
„Unless wounded. Then he hides.“ The man whispered and looked down. „We have to find him.“

„Aye, of course.“

„His cousin Haldir was slain before his eyes... Legolas does not deal well with grief. Elves are not meant to die.“

* * *

Many hours later, the two lovers were still searching. The festivities had long since ended, and Legolas was still nowhere to be found. Gimli was certain they had searched several rooms multiple times, but they all looked the same.   
„Were they close?“ The man turned sharply to look down at Gimli.   
„What?“ 

„The lad and his cousin.“ Aragorn smiled sadly, looking up and away.   
„Haldir? Aye. Haldir is - was - nearly 2‘000 years Legolas‘ senior. He helped raise him when the queen died.“

„His mother is dead?“ Gimli couldn‘t help but interject.   
„Aye. And all 4 elder siblings.“

„And now the cousin. Poor lad.“

„I fear this loss shall be the one to break him. Only his father remains.“

„He has us!“ 

„Aye, that he does.“

They carried on in silence, before coming to a stop in front of the door of the last room they hadn‘t checked in that hall. Aragorn took a deep breath and opened it.   
Legolas lay unconscious on the floor near the bed, illuminated by the rising sun coming through the window.   
„Legolas!“ The Dunédain cried, rushing into the room and kneeling beside his lover.   
„Ai, laddie, what‘ve ye done this time?“ Gimli grumbled fondly, following Aragorn.   
The man looked up anxiously at the dwarf.

* * *

Legolas woke to soft voices, and overwhelming chill. He began to shiver couldn‘t stop himself from letting out a soft whimper. His head pounded in time with the racing of his heart.   
„Legolas? Are you awake mellon nin?“

„Estel?“ He rasped.   
„Aye. Gimli, water.“ his friend murmured, placing a gentle hand on his forehead. „Legolas can you open your eyes?“ The exhausted elf forced himself to open his heavy lids, blinking at the abrupt change from darkness to light. Aragorn was sitting beside the bed, smiling gently. Gimli stood on the other side, holding a glass of water.   
„Let's sit you up so you can drink this, alright laddie?“ Aragorn gently shifted the elf over, sitting beside him on the bed. He lifted Legolas‘ torso and pulled him up to lean against his shoulder. Gimli held the glass go the elf‘s lips, smiling gently as he drank, laughing, pleased, at the look of pleasure on the his face.   
„Estel,“ Legolas whimpered when the half empty glass was taken away. „Cold.“ 

„I know, melleth, I know. Tis only the fever. How long have you been feeling ill?“ 

„Since I fell into the river.“

„Ai, lad, that was weeks ago!“ Fever glazed eyes filled with tears and the frail body flinched.

„I‘m sorry.“ The pale elf hung his head in shame. Aragorn pressed a gentle kiss to the top of it.   
„Don‘t be, love. We‘re not mad at you.“ Legolas raised his head and met Gimli‘s eyes, full of love, smiling gently.   
„Don‘t cry, I‘m not mad, laddie. Just want ye to be well is all.“ He cupped the elf‘s cheek tenderly. Legolas leaned into the touching, choking out a sob. Gimli crawled onto the bed beside Aragon, sandwiching Legolas between them, wrapping his arms around the elf‘s quivering shoulders.   
At this the damn broke and the young elf began to cry, harsh sobs racking his lithe body and stealing his breath. The man and dwarf tightened their hold on their lover, whispering words of comfort.

„I‘m here laddie, we‘re here, we‘ve got you. You‘re safe, everyone is safe, no one‘s mad, everything is okay, I promise.“ Gimli murmured, combing his fingers through the long blonde hair. On the other side, Aragorn was rubbing the elf‘s back whispering in Sindarin.   
„He‘s dead. He‘s dead. He‘s dead. He‘s dead.“ Legolas whimpered in between sobs. „It‘s my fault, all my fault. I should‘ve been better, I need to be better, I should‘ve been better. It‘s my fault. He‘s dead, he‘s _dead_.“ 

„Shhh laddie. No one blames you. You did the best you could.“

„Melleth nin, Haldir would never blame you. Would you want him to blame himself for your death?“ Legolas shook his head. „The don‘t blame yourself. Honour his memory by defeating the dark lord. It‘s _not_ your fault.“

* * *

Legolas cried himself into a fevered sleep an hour later. Aragorn had sung softly, rocking him back and forth until he fell into a restless sleep.   
„Will he be alright? I thought elves didn‘t take ill unless they were ... dying.“ His voice broke on the last word. Aragorn stroked a soothing hand first down Legolas‘ fevered cheek, then Gimli‘s coming to rest cupping the dwarf‘s cheek.   
„Aye. Do not fret, amrâlimê. Tis only stress and weariness. A good rest will rid him of this illness. I worry for his mental state.“ Gimli smiled sadly, looking first at the man, then to Legolas fondly. He look Aragorn‘s hand from his cheek and brushed his lips against it. Then he bent and kissed Legolas‘ still too warm forehead.   
„Our tithen-las will be just fine.“ Aragorn smiled, placing a kiss of his own against the elf‘s head.   
„Aye, that he will. That he will.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I will take any prompts you have for this paring, leave them in the comments.


End file.
